<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adjacent by miumiuchuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562763">Adjacent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miumiuchuu/pseuds/miumiuchuu'>miumiuchuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ironwitch Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, I just... want them to be together and happy, Ironwitch, Ironwitch Week 2020, intense emotional sex, ironwitch week, set between vol 4-6, trust love my ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miumiuchuu/pseuds/miumiuchuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was impossible to live such bliss in constant, but among all the restlessness, the chains of duty, and bleak uncertainty, there was this moment.<br/>There was him. There was her. They were together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glynda Goodwitch/James Ironwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ironwitch Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adjacent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ironwitch Week 2020 Day 3 - Stargazing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The darkness on the Atlas Academy’s headmaster office was so captivating as it could turn into a working planetarium. Glynda lost track of time of how long she had been there. She was still pinned on James’ desk, her visions blurry — nothing but twinkling blues from the constellation projections. Her hair disheveled, she couldn’t even bother to care about where her glasses were right now. The only thing that got her attention was cold metal fingers stirring her inside. Her gasps were getting louder and it was harder to not let them escape her mouth.</p><p>“Sssh, Glynda. Soldiers patrol every alley at any time, you might wanna keep your voice down,” his voice deep and low.</p><p>She felt dizzy just trying to. She could feel her wetness trickling down her thighs, her stockings slowly dampened. He knew her spots too well and he took the opportunity further by nibbling on her ear, then he dragged his lips across her neck and all over her exposed back. The fact he hadn’t shaved made everything worse.</p><p>They started soft, emotional, like always. A very deep kiss with lots of eye contact, strokes on each other’s face, telling how much they’ve missed each other. They made out for some time, letting themselves lose in each other. Glynda even felt comfortable enough to tell how everything was such a burden for her too and she let her words lose; she wanted to be with him. She needed him. She wasn’t sure if the gut to say it was from the drink or her own will but she had been keeping it for so long, <em> too long. </em></p><p>The kiss unfolded into something else. Something urgent, desperate. He pushed her against his desk, let her sit there as he got a stable position to loosen her shirt and started to go down on her neck. His hands rolled her skirt up, revealing what she wore underneath, smiling when it was yet the usual lace panties, lace stockings. She grabbed him by his tie, signalling that he shouldn’t be over with his lips yet. He caught on, tugged her shirt open, exposing more skin for his lips to explore.</p><p>And of course, every time they got up to that point, he lighted up the stars, quite literally. He knew how much she loved those floating above their heads, especially when they sneaked to make love in his office like this.</p><p>The view and his presence entranced her. Their touch only escalated roughly and Glynda let her defenses down more than she realised. She let James took control of where things were going, yet she couldn’t care less. She wanted to feel him and he wanted to feel her.</p><p>It led to where they were, him holding her tightly, her hands clasped on the desk, holding her weight and all the sensation she struggled to express in just faintest gasps. His fingers still in her, gradually hastening his pace. Her hips involuntarily moved, begging. She was inching closer to climax but she wanted even more. She could feel him hardened against her. She wanted that and she dared herself to not hold back anymore.</p><p>“I want you…” her voice still shaking.</p><p>“I’m here.”</p><p>Mustering all the energy she had, she continued, “…I want you… inside me…”</p><p>Apparently he called in her desperation and only pulled her closer instead. This time, his other hand moved to her chest, fondling her. She could feel him boldly clinging on her below. This only got her more frustrated and she was slowly losing her ability to keep her voice down.</p><p>“Yes, but not here.”  A sly smile on his face.</p><p>Irritated, she sighed; “… Are you punishing me… For what I did in the council?”</p><p>“Maybe,” he replied, “but really…”</p><p>He suddenly gave her a kiss on the cheek before finally placing his lips right on her ear again and whispered, “I just really miss you, Glynda. Let me taste you first.”</p><p>She wondered whether it was it his soft breath brushing on her skin or perhaps his words that made her can no longer resist the overflowing rush in her body. She let herself came all over his hand. Be damned if anybody heard her. Her legs went limp, body fell right to the desk. He bent down to give her back more kisses.</p><p>She let herself immersed in the seething warmth before she told him all his feelings were mutual.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It started with a flight to Atlas, picked up by a team of military escort and everything.</p><p>Vale sent Glynda to negotiate with the issue of the closed borders, which she thought as something absolutely futile given James’ almost literal metal head. But she took the opportunity to Atlas for another reason; the urgent update of the game plan about the fellowship against Salem. Qrow hadn’t sent any of them letters. Who knew where he was now which meant no news of whether or not Ozpin had reincarnated. She heard the uneasy news about restless activities in Mistral. Leo staying silent for Gods knew how long. <em> And again </em>, the borders. Glynda felt like she had no way to tackle that one in particular.</p><p>She had held some kind of insecurity to begin with and the negotiation with Atlas’ council only intensified the uneasiness. She tried her best to hold her argument. She could tell James was doing the same. It was frustrating to once again throw their differing opinions against one another, all the while masking their emotions and how they truly think about this whole affair and each other. The gaze they held onto each other was desolate, clearly hiding more than just tiredness and helplessness.</p><p>As soon as everything was over, they cued each other they needed to talk more about what they have known so far. She followed James back to Atlas Academy which seemed to be a good coverage that despite the closed borders, the two academies were still putting their best interests towards one another.<em> A kill two birds with one stone move </em>, Glynda thought. </p><p>The moment she arrived at James’ office, he made sure the door was secured and reached his desk to shut the windows down. He took off his coat, placed it just as it is on his chair. Glynda stood in front of him. He walked to one of the glass cabinets, poured them drinks, whiskey on the rocks. He always kept at least a bottle in his office, Gods know he needed that. After a long useless “official” negotiation they had, she needed that too. He chose not to sit down on his chair, leaning against his desk instead. Glynda decided to not move from the center of the room, facing James directly against her. Creating distance.</p><p>“So, about the fellowship. We have agreed that we should form our own allies, whom we can fully trust to maintain the safety of the relics… And the maidens,” James opened the conversation straight into pressing matters.</p><p>The two fell silent for a while after hearing the word “maidens”. Glynda tried her best to not dwell.</p><p>“About the maidens, have you told her?” she continued.</p><p>James took a deep breath as if he was preparing to do something heavy, “I’m about to. So that’s one person I’m going to tell about everything. Doctor Polendina’s project— err, daughter. Well, I’m sure I briefed you about Penny, she is currently undergoing tests to make sure she functions— living well as ever. She will be an asset. And for the rest, I’m handling it to my Ace-Ops.”</p><p>“Are you sure your Ace-Ops are eligible for this?”</p><p>“They have proven more than once that they can carry tasks more than any of my men are capable of. Rebuilding global communications while keeping… all of this secret from the public won’t be easy. Not to mention, ugh, the upcoming election. I need to operate carefully and my Ace-Ops is the only team that is able to do many things with a small number of people.”</p><p>Glynda gurgled the whiskey, finishing a third of the glass.</p><p>“You seem so sure about this, James,” her tone rather harsh, “just like the way you did in the council. You are so sure that doing this exclusively on Atlas will benefit all of us.”</p><p>She felt like she wasn’t done with the debate earlier but she knew it was really just her wanting to know whether James meant all the things he said back there.</p><p>“Glynda, you know what happened. I had no other choice. Beacon— Vale needs you, and Leo, there is just something wrong with Leo. I disclose to you what should be a confidential military report about Mistral and Leo is silent about what’s happening there. How much can we rely on him now, really? Shade is getting an influx of transferred students from Beacon. I had to do something.</p><p>“I’m sorry for what I said back there,” he said as if he was reading her mind, “I had my reasons to act as strict as possible. The closed borders… It’s more than just me fearing the lives on Atlas. Something is not right, Glynda. I don’t want the wrong people to hear the wrong things from me that could give away what we are doing. Again.”</p><p>“But do you think this is a good idea, depleting people’s access for resources with the embargo, withdrawing yourself -- your people from the rest of the world as if the severed communications isn’t enough? James, I understand that--”</p><p>Glynda somehow felt something on her throat that prevented her from speaking. Something inexplicable as if she really didn’t want to say it — deal with.</p><p>James awaited her to continue her sentence, eyes unmoved. His figure broad, towering over the steps above her. His navy blue uniform blended with the very dark room and it made him seemingly intimidating.</p><p>Yet somehow, involuntarily, Glynda took steps, reaching to where he was standing, closer.</p><p>And she was finally able to say it, “I understand what happened in Vale must be tough for you but would you rather impose a bad light on yourself? After all of this?”</p><p>It was easier to just make it an argument, yet again another criticism to James’ political approach. Making it a case about the people. About war. About Salem. It should never be about how they really feel and what Glynda really felt was something more than just anxiety. It was something that really ached her heart.</p><p>And an answer she feared from James was given, all in a very weary tone, eyes looking down, “They already shoot me with a bad light after Vale, you know that. I don’t care if people think it isn’t wise for me to do such thing… I’ve learned my lessons. Ozpin’s unexpected ‘death’ was one, and for that, I’m willing to make sacrifices.”</p><p>As he ended his sentence, he finished what he had left on his glass. Ice tinkled as he put the glass down on the table.</p><p>Glynda watched James silently. After the Beacon incident, things have been tough for the both of them. When was the last time he shaved? She too, cut her hair shoulder length because being in charge of rebuilding the whole of City of Vale demanded less time to get ready, especially with her taking a seat on the council since Ozpin had gone. They both have always changed for the worse or the better over the years. This time she wasn’t sure where they were at. They were comfortable with the odd relationship they were having but right now, at this dire time, Glynda wished she could always be there for James, making sure he’s okay and making sure that he’s just there. Glynda wished it didn’t always have to be this hard.</p><p>She finally arrived right next to him, only a few inches apart and nothing else between them. She got so familiar with him in the dark, she could see his every feature clearly.</p><p>Every feature she longed to touch.</p><p>She put her glass next to where James put his. Both of her hands gently placed on the sides of his hair, brushing it.</p><p>“Don’t be so hard on yourself, James…” she spoke in her calmest tone possible, concern in every word.</p><p>He didn’t answer. Instead, he closed his eyes, looking lost in whatever thoughts. He clasped his hands on hers. He took one right to his lips, pressing her hand against them. Glynda mused how much she missed him, how tired and scared she was too and those feelings were too overwhelming when they were in each other’s presence. It was taking over, just like that night after the battle of Beacon.</p><p>“How long are you staying?” James finally asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. Technically, you flew me here.”</p><p>Their eyes locked at each other’s, drinks left on the table.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>His place didn’t change much. Glynda tried to recall when was the last time she was there and it felt like it had been so long. As they walked to his room, she passed a shelf where James put various stuff from books, decorations and some other things like mechanical tools she was sure weren’t supposed to be there. But among all those things, she noticed an item that never seemed to leave its place. A photograph of a recently promoted captain of the Atlesian army, young, his hair was glistening jet black, eyes clear and blue, confident with his future. In his arms was a beautiful young huntress in Beacon Academy’s faculty staff uniform. Her smile was faint but content, long wavy blonde hair entangled in the hand of her soldier lover, green eyes beaming through her glasses. The young couple looked happy and loving.</p><p>The more logical side of her urged to complain about the sentimentality of the photograph still being there, but instead, the same faint smile graced her face. It reminded her that she too was silly enough to keep each copy of his portrait every time he rose the ranks deep on one of her drawers, one on her wallet even, although she’d rather fight a hundred grimms than to show it to anyone.</p><p>His bedroom was very tidy compared to the outer parts of his place. The sheets were tucked perfectly, there were nothing like documents, devices, tools of sorts, only a couple books stacked on the corner of his TV table. She assumed he hadn’t been sleeping there as often. She understood how it feels like having a bedroom just for a minute of stop, but not exactly the place you spend the night in.</p><p>She sat on an armchair, taking off her shoes while he sat on the bed, loosening up his tie. His face was much more relaxed than what she saw back at the academy and the amber lighting brought the softer side of him to light. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He anticipated, pulling her close with his big arms and rested his head on her chest. She could feel her heart beating faster the moment he did so.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, fingers trailing each other ever so slowly as if time wasn’t a concern. They embraced each other’s warmth. What happened back at his office was unintentionally intense, they wanted to take things slower now they were alone and enclosed in more privacy.</p><p>He looked up to her, took off her glasses and put it on the nightstand. They shared a light chaste kiss before looking back at each other’s eyes. James smiled, a smile Glynda hadn’t seen in a while. That somewhat playful but sincere smile he always gives her whenever he sees her again after being apart. She secretly missed how he would coyly slip a flirtatious line every time they have a conversation, or his attempts at getting her attention. She was glad that it was back. She returned the smile and kissed him again, making sure that she tasted every surface of his lips before finally slid her tongue in to meet his.</p><p>They parted and rested their foreheads on each other’s. </p><p>The smile was still on him albeit it was coloured by more amusement. She was curious as to why he looked so, “What is it?”</p><p>“I haven’t told you how much I love what you do to your hair,” his voice low, filled with so much affection.</p><p>There it was. That flirt. A light blush spread across her cheeks. She was glad that he couldn’t really see it due to the dim lights otherwise he’d throw a flirty line about it too. She rolled her eyes and sighed in an attempt to gather her composure for being absolutely flattered by his remark.</p><p>She replied but didn’t want to make it too complimentary, “I for one am surprised that you haven’t shaved for a while.”</p><p>James only laughed, “I know you like it.”</p><p>They drowned into kisses once more.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>There was no rush.</p><p>Glynda lost track of time again and she still didn’t care. James promised her that he had nothing up the next day, just regular check ups to the academy and several bases mainly for safety concerns, which Glynda was going to attend as well, giving them more time together. Work, but again, Glynda couldn’t care less.</p><p>Right now, she just wanted him to be there.</p><p>And so did he. His hands ran all over her back, the sensation of warm flesh and cold metal against her bare skin felt like a long lost dream returned. Playful kisses here and there. It seemed never enough. Everything felt wonderful since it had been a while. Any moment she could catch him smiling, glad that they were on each other’s arms just made her want him more.</p><p>So she took him in, grabbing him by the head. A weave of words of lust and love spoken right to his face. She could feel herself throbbing more and more down below in every exchange of amorous words, every kiss. His tongue touching hers.</p><p>Blonde curls brushed aside by metal fingers. The course strands of facial hair stroked Glynda’s fair neck, down to her collar bones, further and further until James’ lips began to kiss all surface of Glynda’s chest. His hands then started to cup her breasts as he tasted her more with his lips, tongue, breath.</p><p>She arched her back when she felt a little bite.</p><p>The hickeys he gave her from the office earlier were still there but she didn’t mind if he gave her more. And he did.</p><p>Glynda interrupted him when he started to drag his lips down further across her stomach.</p><p>“James.”</p><p>“Yes, Love?”</p><p>Glynda’s hand slowly trailed down James’ body and rested at his bulge. Her hand grasped for a feel, teasing him as he got harder.</p><p>“I think it’s my turn to taste you,” she whispered.</p><p>James was thrilled by her proposition, smiling from ear to ear. He laid down gently as he unbuckled his belt. Glynda helped with the unzipping and tugging his pants down.</p><p>Something in her made her didn’t take much time on her actions, immediately putting both palms to feel his girth. That familiar smell came through as her face moved closer, then there was that familiar taste. His taste. She felt ridiculous how much she missed it. Missed him. She started slow, she really wanted to make it last but the moment she heard how much pleasure her hands and mouth felt on him, she couldn’t help but give more. She threw all the ideas of teasing and swallowed him whole in a rhythmic speed. It didn’t take long for his soft moans to turn to restless groans and she enjoyed the sound of it.</p><p>He muttered her name repeatedly in the midst of all his arousing groans. Her heart beat faster. She moved faster.</p><p>But when she thought he was enjoying every bit of movement she put him through, he said “stop”.</p><p>“Glynda— Glynda, please.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” She looked at him in the face as he slowly got up into a sitting position, hand reaching her face.</p><p>She really can’t see clearly without her glasses and all the dim lights, but she could tell from the way he panted he was flushed.</p><p>“I... I wanna come with you. I-In you.”</p><p>By Gods, it had been a while since she laughed like this. She didn’t know whether because of the corny line he just said, or was it because she just missed how corny he could be, or how cute he looked when he said it as if they were teenagers on their first, or perhaps she was so happy that she was right there, with him, just the two of them, making love like proper lovers.</p><p>As expected, James was a bit taken aback by her response, “W-what’s wrong?”</p><p>Still giggling, Glynda replied, “Of course.”</p><p>She held his shoulder for support as she got up while her other hand guided his shaft into her slit as she looked straight to his eyes, smiling ever so tenderly, lovingly. As she could feel him sliding deep on her, she gave him a little peck on his chin.</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but react to her by giving her a deep kiss. His arms were thrown around her, pulling closer as both of them moved. Glynda almost forgot <em> how good </em> it felt and from the look of James’ face, he was captivated in the same rapture as she was. Their position allowed them to share intense eye contact, have their hands on each other, kiss one another everywhere they could; the lips, the neck, the shoulders. Naturally, the thrusts escalated. Glynda kneeled to give them more room for movements. James’ hands were placed on her hips, gripping so tightly, as hers clutching to his head, messing up his hair. His head now faced directly onto her chest, which he took as an opportunity to play her with his mouth, nibbling and sucking whatever was within reach. Her moans became uncontrollable as she received more stimulation.</p><p>She felt it. She was getting there.</p><p>“James, I— I’m coming,” her voice frail. It was so hard to speak coherent words as her lips struggled to sound anything but lascivious moans.</p><p>“Please hold on still, Baby. Wait for me.”</p><p>She was aching so hard as she held on. She only clenched tighter on him as she struggled to not let herself go. It didn’t help that his thrust became slower, but harsher and deeper. She moved her hips with his rhythm in an attempt to help them both release.</p><p>And she knew, as James groaned louder and louder, it was there.</p><p>Nothing was held back, their body reactions, their voices, their passionate, desperate grip onto one another. And even though they knew they had reached the point, they continued to move, to let everything out, to savor whatever was left.</p><p>The two fell limp on the bed, still holding on to each other, unwilling to let each other go.</p><p>Glynda could feel her body trembling, still dealing with the aftermath. Both she and James struggled to catch and calm their breath. He loosened his embrace on her, having his hand caressing her back and her hair slowly instead to help both of them relax.</p><p>She put her hand on his cheek, opening her eyes, meeting his. She took some time just to look at his face. There were so many emotions going through her. She didn’t know what to do or how to express them. It only translated to a weary kiss right on his lips.</p><p>“Glynda…” he sighed.</p><p>“Hm-mm?”</p><p>“Thank you, for being here. Being… with me.”</p><p>And true, there was nothing she wanted more than being with him.</p><p>“James… Oh, James—“ she swiftly circled her arm around his neck, pulling his head closer to hers and showered him with kisses.</p><p>It was impossible to live such bliss in constant, but among all the restlessness, the chains of duty, and bleak uncertainty, there was this moment.</p><p>There was him. There was her. They were together.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They both had been awake for some time. Drops of morning sun sled through small openings from the curtains. Neither of the two wanted to get out of the bed. Her body was still pressed against his, her hands lazily stroking his jaw and savouring the coarse of his stubble. His left hand played with her blonde curls.</p><p>Glynda remembered that night, after the battle of Beacon where they gave out lies to each other, in the same tangled position like they were now. But were those really lies, or just things that they wished could be? Among those words, Glynda knew there were truths. She wanted to remain truthful from thereon. She knew it could be hard to say at times knowing the situation they were in, but it was dreader to think if they miss the chance.</p><p>“You know I really mean it every time I say I love you.”</p><p>James smiled, “I know. I’ve always known, Glynda.”</p><p>He then gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered, “I love you too.”</p><p>Glynda closed her eyes as James leaned over to her for a kiss. She would like to embed the pink Atlesian sunrise, the warmth she felt as her body entangled to James’, enveloped in every fold of sheet, as clear as it could be in her memory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a fic I wrote since before the ending of 7 and I decided to shelf it because I just feel like it's too emotional to post after 7. When I saw "stargazing" being a prompt for ironwitch week this year, I thought this could be the perfect moment to finally publish it. There's always something about James' office aesthetic that's... kinda personal to me. I imagined every time Glynda visits he would light up the stars for her. I tried to make this as canon compliant as possible because I just want to capture the rawness of their relationship. I hope it works.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>